


Nothing Scared Me So

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Catstra, F/F, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6877507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astra's reaction to Cat and Carter being in danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Scared Me So

Astra crosses her arms, “We can’t keep doing this,” she says.

“What are you talking about?” the woman behind her on the couch questions.

“This, Catherine,” she says motioning between them as she turns to face Cat, “us. We can’t keep doing this.”

“You don’t mean that,” Cat says, moving to stand.

“Don’t I?” Astra demands. “Cat, you and Carter almost died last night . That’s not an exaggeration. If Kara and I had been even one minute slower you and Carter or both of you wouldn’t be here right now.”

“But you and Kara made it.”

“What if next time we don’t?” She shakes her head, “I won’t risk losing the two of you.”

“But you’re losing us this way too.”

“You’ll be safe this way.”

Cat wraps her hands over Astra’s forearms, “You’re scared, Astra,” she says quietly. “I know you’re scared and that’s okay. Being scared is normal.”

Slowly Astra curls her arms around Cat, “I was terrified, Cat, nothing had ever scared me so badly. Seeing the two of you -” she shakes her head. “I froze. If Kara hadn’t been there last night, I would have lost you both.”

“But you didn’t, Astra,” Cat says sinking into Astra’s embrace. “I’m safe and Carter is safe. You and Kara made sure of it.”

Astra nods, pulls Cat closer and holds on just a fraction tighter, “I love you, Cat.”

“I love you too, Astra.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Astra/Cat 18) things you said when you were scared


End file.
